Pleading
by MuMaJi
Summary: A sad story in which Pikachu is the narrator. Warning: Contains Ash's Death


'_Ash, please!_'  
I was crying at the top of my lungs.  
I wished he could understand me… but… even if he could there was nothing I could do…  
The moon glistened off of pools of fresh red blood…  
My beloved friend… he… he was going to…  
I didn't want to think about it… I wished it was all just a dream.  
_All of it…_

Ash had gotten angry at me that morning… he was antsy because the league was coming soon.  
He was getting frustrated and pushed me and the others too hard. He yelled at us, he even started complaining we were weak!  
I got so angry that I-! I… well…  
I charged, and accidentally sliced his arm open with my Iron tail…

The concluding scream is still playing in my mind… over and over…  
An agonizing yelp, paired with the sound of spurting blood… It makes me feel ill, and miserable…  
I felt so ashamed that I ran away.  
I wasn't thinking… I just wanted to get out of that situation.

Of course, after a while, I got worried. I started heading back, but by then I was already lost…

By nightfall, I had gotten nowhere.  
I had reached an overhanging cliff at the edge of the forest; it had a lovely view of the mountains and the beautiful night sky.  
I looked at the glistening moon… and… _I started crying?_  
I guess I really felt crushed… I wanted Ash to be there… I would have him yelling at me if it would undo what had been done. I wished He would hug me and we could watch the stars together.

Then, I heard something.  
My ears perked up as I listened closer...  
"_Pikachu!_"  
The sound... It was Ash! He was calling for me! He had come looking for me!  
I looked to see my friend coming out of the forest. "_PIKACHUUU!_" he called again.  
'_ash… Ash!_' I was crying for joy, I wanted to run up to him so badly…  
Then I saw his arm…  
Cilan had obviously bandaged it, but I could see a slight bloodstain.  
I cringed.  
Just looking at Ash made me mortified…  
I ran in the opposite direction and hid in a bush.

Ash walked to the end of the precipice.  
He stood there for a second, surveying the area.  
He cupped his hands around his mouth, "_**Pika-Chuuuuuu!?**_" he yelled out once more, over the valley.  
He looked around again.  
He sat down on the edge of the cliff, holding his arm in his lap.  
He stared at the moon.  
He looked miserable… he even… he started crying… And I cried too…

I just couldn't take it anymore… I left the safety of my bush and walked into my friend's sight.  
"pih.._*sniff*_ pika- chu?" Ash couldn't stop crying, but I could see his eyes light up when he saw me.  
'_a-ash…_' I couldn't hold my tears either… I ran up to him and he hugged me in a loving embrace.  
"Pika.. chu! I'm- so… sorry!" Ash cried harder, "It's- all my… fault! I shouldn't… have been so- mean!"  
'_You idiot!_' I cried, '_I'm the one who hurt you!_'  
We cried together for what seemed like ages, till we finally pulled apart.  
I faced my partner, who smiled at me, and smiled back.  
We sat together and watched the night sky.  
Everything was going to be alright…  
Or so I thought.

Then, the land below us started shaking!  
"Oh no-!" Ash stood up just in time to see a crack forming in the earth around us.  
"The cliff, its-!" but it was too late.  
The ground gave way; Ash and I were sent tumbling down the thousand-foot overhang!

Ash grabbed me just in time. He clutched his arms around me and shielded me with his body.  
I was scared.  
Every time we hit a rock or branch, Ash wouldn't let go. I could hear him getting more and more hurt…

By the time we had finally skidded to a stop on the ground, Ash was seriously injured.  
His Arm was broken and his left leg had become horribly mutilated. He was bruised everywhere and had an almost fatal wound to the neck. He was wheezing, and coughing up blood here and there.

I pushed myself to get up and put my ear to Ash's chest.  
His heart was beating faintly.  
Although it was obvious by then, he seemed to have bleeding in his lungs.  
'_a-ash..?_' I cried, hoping to get a response.  
I heard a moan, followed by a faint "pi…kachu…" and Ash coughing up some more blood. He tried opening his eyes, and then clenched them shut from the pain.  
'_Ash… no…_' tears flowed down my cheeks, I pushed my face into my friend's chest. Blood stained my fur as I sobbed…  
'_Ash, don't die!_'  
His heartbeat was getting fainter and fainter… his breathing was coming to a stop.  
'_ASH, DON'T DIE, PLEASE!_' I bawled.  
My feet were getting soaked in the ever-growing pool of blood below me.  
'_Please live… please…_' Ash's heart stopped beating.  
'_Please don't…_' Ash's face became still; his body gave way to gravity.  
'_Please…_'  
It was too late.

I still continued to weep.  
I've been lying on my master, crying, all night and morning.  
I refuse to let go.  
And I'm still pleading.


End file.
